Eclare: a different side
by writing4love
Summary: It's Clare's first day at Degrassi and the first person she meets is Eli...in the principal's office. Will they get along and become good friends or will they be a thorn in each other's sides?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

I woke up to the birds singing and the sun shining. Today was my first day at Degrassi High School. Freshmen year, I went to a fancy private school thirty minutes from my home, but my best friend, Alli, convinced me to transfer to Degrassi. I was coming to Degrassi with only Alli as a friend. Yeah, sure, I knew some people at Degrassi, but I was still only friends with Alli. Unfortunately, Alli was going to be in India the first day of school. I was nervous, but decided to keep my hopes high because I was bound to meet someone. I got up and got ready. When I approached the front steps of the school I stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I walked through the doors of Degrassi High School and into Principle Simpson's office.  
>"Oh, you must be Clare Edwards, the transfer, right?"<br>"That's me."  
>"So, you probably need someone to show you around, right?"<br>Then the door to his office creaked open. A woman with long dark brown hair peered in, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have _the_ _boy_ with me." She said "the boy" like they were the worst words in the English language.  
>"Ah, well." He looked over at me. "Ms. Edwards, do you mind if I deal with a problem real quick?"<br>"No, I don't mind."  
>"Ms. Oh, send him in."<br>Ms. Oh left and a boy with longish dark brown, almost black, hair came in. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They were like two perfectly polished jade stones. He was smirking. He came in and sat down next to me. He stared at me for a moment then over to Mr. Simpson.  
>"What she in for?" he finally spoke, nodding his head in my direction.<br>"She's not 'in' for anything."  
>The boy chuckled, "Figures. She looks too goody good, to do anything anyway."<br>"She's a transfer student, but enough about her. What were you thinking? Why did you start a fight with Mr. Fitzgerald?"  
>"Oh, come on, Mr. Simpson. You know Fitz's name shouldn't be used formally."<br>"Just answer the question, Eli."  
>I just sat there awkwardly, holding my stuff. What was I supposed to do right now? Just sit and listen to why this guy got into a fight with some kid named Fitz? What kind of name is Fitz, anyway? I looked down and saw Eli was wearing black combat boots. I continued to scan up. He was also wearing worn black grey jeans, a black and white striped belt, a black tucked in shirt with a grey blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his fore arm, and a thick chained necklace around his neck with a silver guitar pick charm. What is this kid wearing? Did he hate color? Eli then turned and stared at me. Crap! I forgot I was staring at him for so long.<br>"What?" he said harshly. I quickly looked down. Eli looked back at Principal Simpson and continued to defend himself. "Look, what happened was I was parking and Fitz and his friends were in the parking space so I honked at them and asked them to move. Instead, Fitz reached over and broke the skull off the hood of Morty. So, I"  
>"Excuse me?" Mr. Simpson asked.<br>"What?" Eli responded.  
>"Did you just say he broke it off of 'Morty'?"<br>"Yeah….."  
>"Who's Morty?"<br>"My hearse….." Was this guy for real? He drove a hearse? To school? Well he does have a killer stare. He probably kills someone just by staring at them. Principal Simpson looked down and shook the thought out of his head, like he regretted asking.  
>"Continue."<br>"Anyway, so I got out of Morty and walked over to Fitz and said, 'Really? You broke my car over a friken parking spot?' and then he just laughed and threw the piece off my car he broke off somewhere in the parking lot. So I said, 'Wow, you can throw.' And then he started pushing me and saying, 'you think your funny, emo boy?' and that's where he crossed the line so I retorted, 'yeah, I do.' And then he punched me and we started fighting each other."  
>"Well, only to be fair, I have to punish you because you were contributed in the fight."<br>Eli rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "So, how many weeks of detention?"  
>"Oh, you're not going to have detention."<br>"Am I getting suspended? Because it wasn't that big of a fight."  
>"No, you're not getting suspended. What you're going to do is you're going to show Ms. Edwards around Degrassi." My head shot up. Please tell me he did not just say I have to hang out with this kid.<br>"Huh?" I said.  
>"WHAT?" Eli yelled.<br>"Mr. Simpson, really, I don't need someone to show me around. I can just suffer through finding my classes."  
>"See, she says she'll suffer through. She doesn't need me. I'll just take three months of detention."<br>"No."  
>"Five months?"<br>"NO!"  
>"Six months?"<br>"ELI! You show her around or I will expel you."  
>Eli slumped into his seat. "Fine, I'll show her around," Eli mumbled, unhappy.<br>"Don't I get a say in this? I didn't even do anything and I'm being punished too," I said, frustrated.  
>Eli laughed and mumbled, "Like anyone cares what you think." I heard and glared at Eli.<br>"I'm sorry, Ms. Edwards, but I can't have you walking around trying to find your classes by yourself."  
>"Then can I have someone," I looked at Eli like he was the most horrid looking thing on earth. "else?"<br>"I'm afraid I have no one else to show you around." I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms. "That is all for you two. Now, Eli, be nice or you're gone and Clare, have a great first day at Degrassi."  
>If that was possible with this jerk being my tour guide. Eli and I both got up and went for the door. I went for the door first, but he decided to compete with me so we both tried to go out at the same time, but in the end, Eli ended up pushing himself past me, through the door and also, hitting my shoulder. Hard. I walked through the door and just stood there. What was this guy's problem? Did he really think that I enjoyed the fact that I had to hang out with him way more than I wanted to? Eli turned towards me and smirked, "You coming? I'm not waiting all day for you."<br>I huffed, pulled my bag higher on my shoulder and continued to walk with him. He just rolled his eyes and continued walking with me. "Are you a sophomore?" he asked me.  
>"Yeah and you?"<br>"Junior. So lucky us the only time we'll see each other is when I have to show you around, which hopefully shouldn't be long." Why was he such a jerk? "So, let me see your schedule," Eli asked. I look through my bag and pull it out. I then handed it to him. He stared at the small piece of paper and finally spoke, "Ok, so, your first class is down this hall and to the left. Where's your locker?"  
>"Why?"<br>"So, when your class is over I can meet you somewhere to show you where the next one is," he retorted. I stopped walking and pointed to the locker next to me. Luckily, it was in the middle of the school so it was the same distance for every class.  
>"Why are you trying so hard anyway? I know you don't care if I find my classes or not."<br>"Look, I can't afford to expelled, my parents will flip."  
>"Oh, so you do care what people think?"<br>"No, I only care because….why am I telling you this? It's none of your freaking business."  
>"Hey, I just asked a question, you started answering."<br>I was amazed how easy it was to talk to this guy. Usually I freeze up in front of people. I guess I am a different person. Then the bell rang. "Finally! You can go to your class now."  
>"Well, you didn't have to stay with me." I glared at him.<br>"Oh, just go to class already."  
>Isn't this just great. I haven't even been to my first class yet and I already hate someone. These are the moments when I need Alli. I walked into class. My first class was technology. I sat down at a computer. Then a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes sat next to me. I got a better look at his face. Wow, I think went to school with this guy from kindergarten up until fifth grade. Then I went to private school. I think his name was KC. "Hey, you must be new. I'm KC." Yup, it's him. He nodded his head at me. Was he was trying to be cool? Well, it wasn't working, but since he seems a lot nicer than Eli, I'll just play along.<br>"Yeah, I'm Clare."  
>"You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"<br>We just went to school for six years together. No big deal. "Probably, I've lived here my whole life."  
>"Wait, Clare Edwards right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I remember you. We went to elementary school together."<br>"Oh yeah, I remember you."  
>"So, how do you like Degrassi so far?"<br>"Well, I've only met you and this Eli kid and I have to say I like you a lot better." I think I just insulted him. "Not that there's anything wrong with you I….wow, I didn't mean it like that." Smooth Clare, just smooth.  
>He chuckled, "It's ok. Wait, did you say Eli?"<br>"Yeah," I responded.  
>"Eli Goldsworthy?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, what about him?"  
>"You haven't heard?"<br>"About what?"  
>"Eli. He's like this psycho." I knew he was a jerk and had odd choice in clothing, but psycho?<br>"What did he do?" KC then told me about Eli. Apparently, everyone fears Eli. He moved her last year and so of course everyone believes these rumors that fly around about him. I have to admit it's hilarious how someone could believe something so out there. The rumors are like him getting arrested, killing a family, going on psychotic rampages and so on. For some reason, everyone believes them. They are so not true, well at least I hope not.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

As if my life hadn't sucked already. Now, I had to show this new girl around school. I'd rather get suspended. "So, is she cute?" my best friend, Adam, asked. I didn't know what to say to that. "This girl is ruining my life and you ask me if she's cute?" We were in PE sitting on the bleachers. We weren't doing anything, but signing forms, since it was the first day. "Well, we might as well think positive. You have to be with this girl until she learns her way around, right?" "Yeah…." Why not make the most of it?" "What are you saying?" "I'm saying, if she's cute, get to know her and see if she's more than just a goody two shoes." "You're telling me I should be nice?" "Exactly! Stop pushing everyone away and just be nice already!" "Whatever." "That's not nice….." Is he for real? Why did Adam always feel the need to lecture me? Even my parents didn't lecture me this much and I have to live with them. I look at Adam and glare. He rolls his eyes in defeat and looks away. Something or someone catches his eye. He just sat there staring. I followed his gaze. Fiona Coyne. "So, Fiona?" I teased as I nudged him. Adam shook his head out of his deep thought. "What?" "You like Fiona?" I asked. "What are you talking about? She's a senior and I have no chance." He looked down at his feet. I hated to see the people I cared about sad. It was my weakness. "Dude, I know you like her. Just go talk to her and see what happens." "Hmm, I don't know." "Just go talk to her." Adam got up and walked over to Fiona. He talked to her the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, I left Adam and walked over to Clare's locker. I had gotten there before her. Then she showed up. "What class do you have next?" She pulled out her schedule and handed it to me. It said she had science next with Hatzilakos. I handed it back. "It's down that way to the right." I motioned the direction it was. She just looked at me with a blank stare and nodded. She then turned around and left. Wow. No back talk. No sassy remark. Nothing. I went to my next class, which was math. Math, along with my other classes, went by fast and then it was lunch. I found Adam and sat down in our usual spot. It was this area in the courtyard, in the back of the school. No one went there so it was a place to go to get away from all the people and drama of Degrassi. "So where is she?" Adam asked as we sat and read Comic books. "Where is who?" "Who else? That girl you have to show around." "How should I know?" "You left her to fend for herself? When she barely even knows anybody?" "Well…." "Wow just wow."

Clare's POV

It was lunch and I had nowhere to sit and no one to sit with. So I walked around. I ended up just sitting on the field. It was peaceful and quiet. Luckily, lunch went by fast and it was on to my last class of the day, English. I walked over to my locker and waited for Eli, but he never came so I decided to figure it out on my own. Luckily, it was right near my locker so it didn't take long to find. I walked in and sat down at a desk in excelled English class. To be honest, I was super excited. I loved English. It was the only class I looked forward to all day. I was relieved and joyful, but I kept the inside because I'm supposed to be this new Clare that doesn't get overly happy about English and Literature. Then, he walks in. Eli walks in and makes eye contact with me. He smirks and sits down behind me. "Hey blue eyes," Eli said, trying to piss me off. I look up at the ceiling, as if I'm looking at god in heaven and say to myself, "why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" then I turn around to face Eli. He nods his head and smirks. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Obviously, he succeeded in pissing me off.

Eli POV

I loved pissing Clare off it was like my new joy in life. I can't stand Clare. All she is, is a goody two shoes, who didn't know the meaning of fun. On the other hand, Clare hated me too.

Clare's POV

Eli is such a jerk. He had been bugging me about everything all day. He was into dark stuff and had the whole punk look going on. I had just met him earlier and I already hate him. Then it happened, Ms. Dawes, the English teacher, came to the front of the class to begin class. "I am going to pair you up into groups of two. Adam and Katie, Holly J and Declan, Sav and Anya, Zane and Riley, Eli and Clare" "WHAT?" Eli and I screamed in unison. "Is there a problem?" Ms. Dawes asked. "Ms. Dawes, I cannot be Eli's partner." "And why not?" "Well, he's Eli! He's already made my day a living nightmare, but seeing him even more often…..please?" "Yeah, seriously, I can't be partners with _Clare_!" he spat on my name. Like I'm the problem here. "She's such a boring goody two shoes!" "I'm sorry, but you two will just have to work out your differences because I am not changing the partners just because you two have issues with each other. My word is final." I slumped in her seat. "Anyway, so your partner will be your editor and writing partner for the rest of year." "WHAT?" Eli and I yelled in unison, again. A girl in the front named Anya turned around to look at us, "Would you two just shut up already?" Eli glared at her with his death stare that even scared death away. Anya's approach immediately changed from bull dog to mouse. Her face turned pale. "Uh…..I….sorry…." she then turned around. Eli smirked. That's it! He can't go around treating people like that! I turned around, "What's your problem?" He was still smirking when he responded, "You see this is what I'm talking about! She obviously doesn't know how to have a little fun!" "At least people actually want to be around me!" "Want to be around you? Please! You put everyone to sleep just by walking up to them!" I felt a tear sneak its way to the corner of her eye. I tried to push it back down so Eli wouldn't see, but of course, he did. "And now she's gonna cry. Awww." "Shut up Eli! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" everyone gasped. Apparently, no one had ever spoken to Eli like that. No one ever had the guts. I got up grabbed my stuff and turned to Eli. I looked down at Eli and glared. He just sat there, smug, and smirked. I turned around towards the door and left. Ms. Dawes didn't even try to stop me from running out of class, which made me relieved. Once I was at the end of the hall I started to pick up speed. First a normal walk, then a speed walk, on to a jog, and finally, I was sprinting to the courtyard in the back of the school. I was balling. I ran outside into the courtyard. I found a private bench surrounded by trees. I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest. I rested my face on my knees and just let everything out. I hadn't cried so hard in my life and it was all because of him. Why did he have to go out and ruin my life? What did I ever do to him? After crying a little longer, I decided to walk home. I was clearly not going back to sixth period, even if it was my last class of the day. I started to walk. By the time I made it home, school was almost out. No one was home so I didn't have to worry about getting interrogated about why I was home so early or why I had been crying. Instead, I entered my house in peace and went upstairs. I took a long shower; I always did whenever I had a lot on my mind. When I got out, I heard my dad and mom downstairs. They were talking about something relating to my dad's job. Soon enough, their tones got harsher and their voices got louder. "Great, this is just what I needed." I said to myself. My parents had been fighting since the middle of the summer. At first, it was just a bicker here, a bicker there, but then it started to get worse and worse every day. Now they fight at least once a day every day. I just can't take it. I didn't want to talk or even look at anyone right now. So I put some sweats on and a dead hand t-shirt. Dead hand was my favorite band. I didn't care if it was only six. I climbed into bed and fell asleep. Today, I felt like slumber land was the only safe place. It didn't take long for me to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Since I have been getting a good amount of reviews, I thought you guys might like another chapter. Thank you so much for the feedback it means a lot. I'll try doing a chapter a day for a while, but we'll see how things go since Christmas is in 3 days :D anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Clare's POV

-The Next Day-

I got up and went to school. I was excited because my best friend, Alli, would be back from India. Alli was like my sister. We grew up together and have been through everything together. Between Alli's ex-boyfriends, my sister problems and school by itself, there hadn't been a moment where neither one of us had drama. I walked up to my locker and exchanged my books for the ones I needed. "Clare!" I spun around. I saw Alli standing behind me wearing a white fitted shirt with dressy skinny jeans and hot pink heels. "Alli!" We gave each other a huge hug. "How was India?" "Let's just say if I see another camel, I'm going to scream." We both laugh. The bell rang. "Well see you at lunch." "Bye."

-At Lunch-

Alli and I were in line getting food. I wasn't paying attention; I turned around and totally spilled my coffee and lunch over the front of this guy's shirt. "Oh My Gosh! I am sooooo sorry!" I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off his shirt. My eyes then trailed to his jade green eyes. That's when I realized it was Eli. "Crap!" I muttered under my breath. He looked at me and then down at his shirt. I couldn't tell if he was pissed or if he was undecided on how he felt. He look up into my deep blue eyes and said, "Oh you're definitely going to pay for this." Then continued walking with his best friend, Adam, following his lead. "Who was that?" Alli asked. "Eli Goldsworthy." We sat down. "Here have my coffee," Alli offered. I picked up the coffee and took a sip. "So what's going on between you two?" I started to cough while drinking my coffee. "What?" "What?" "Me and Eli? Are you for real?" "What's so bad about you and Eli?" "He's like the biggest jerk to me." "Really?" "Wait, why do you ask anyway?" "It just looked like there was something between you two. Probably the way you two looked into each other's eyes." Alli winked at me. "Ew…wait...he seriously looked into my eyes a certain way? Wait, what am I saying? I hate Eli! Why do I care?" "You LIKE him." "Stop it." "Fine." "Thanks." "You LOVE him!" "SHUT UP!" "Oh admit it Clare bear you know you like him." Maybe she was right. Eli was very attractive, but it still doesn't excuse what he has done to me.

-In English-

"So you have a project due the day after tomorrow on a famous poet. You're going to have to meet your partner outside of school and I suggest you get most, if not all, of it done today." I turned towards Eli. He was coloring his nails with black marker. Wow. "Do you want to meet somewhere to work on the project?" he looked up from his nails and gave me a serious look. I don't feel intimidated by him so I gave him one back. He finally spoke,"Can we work at your place?" "Sure." "Then it's settled. I'll meet you by your locker after school." He then looked down and continued coloring his nails. I turned back around. Oh, this should be interesting.

Eli's POV

After Clare turned back around, Adam kicked one of the legs of my desk. I turned to the right of me, where he was sitting. "What?" I mouthed to him. He then threw a note onto my desk when Ms. Dawes wasn't looking. I picked it up and opened it. I began to read.

What's happening after school? ; )

I looked over at Adam, when I finished reading. "Really?" I mouthed. "What?" he mouthed back. I crumpled the paper into a ball and waited for Ms. Dawes to look the other way. When she finally did, I took the paper and chucked it at Adam. I hit him square in the face. It wasn't hard to do since he was right next to me. He let out a quiet squeal that, luckily, no one heard, except, Clare. She slowly turned around and looked at Adam, confused. Adam then looked at me and said, "Eli, its ok. It's just an ant. There's no need to squeal like a little girl." Clare giggled and turned back around. I glared at Adam and swatted his arm when Ms. Dawes wasn't looking. "What was that for?" Adam whispered. I just glared. In response, he smiled. I turned forward. Clare was really cute from the back of the head. I set my elbow and I leaned my head on my hand. I could smell her perfume. She smelt like lavender…..Wait…was I smelling her? Wow Eli….you weren't creeping on her or anything. Then the bell rang. Finally! I can leave and not be tortured by these thoughts anymore. I got up and so did Clare. She grabbed her stuff then turned around and stared at me. "Well, you coming?" She asked. "Uh, yeah, I just need to talk to Adam then I'll meet you at your locker." "Ok." Adam walked up to me. I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching Clare walk away. The way she held her books, the way her curls slightly bounced when she walks… What am I thinking? I hate Clare! I turn towards Adam, who has his arms folded. He was giving me the "I told you" look. "What?" "You like her." "What are you talking about? I hate Clare." "Oh, yeah, sure, says the guy that was checking her out as she walked away." Frick! He saw that? Hopefully, he didn't see me when I was getting caught up in her scent. "What are you talking about, Adam?" He then put the biggest smile on his face. We started to walk to my locker. "You LIKE her." "Stop it." "You LOVE her." "Shut up." We were now at my locker. I started to exchange my books. "It all makes sense now. The way you look at her." "Did I hit you too hard with that paper?" Adam glared at me. "No, seriously, I'm starting to think I caused you some brain damage," I replied. "Don't you have to meet someone at their locker or something?" We started walking towards Clare's locker. "So, what are you gonna do?" Adam asked. I stop walking and turn to him. "What do you mean 'what am I going to do?'" "I mean, at Clare's house? What's your plan? Flirt with her, throw some poetry at her, lightly brush your hand against hers, and then to close the deal, throw that smirk of yours at her?" We continued to walk. "Wow, you are really letting this is go to your head. And the only thing between me and Clare is hate." "Yes, because everyone checks out the people they hate. There she is. Don't have too much fun." Adam smiled then walked away. I stood there for a moment and took a deep breath. To be honest, I was a little nervous. Not because I like her…..because I don't, but because she was the first person that didn't seem scared to stand up to me or even yell at me. I was so use to going anywhere and having everyone be scared of me, scared to say something to me, but now I was the one scared. I start walking up to her. Why is my heart beating so fast? I know I'm nervous, but I didn't think I was this nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so this chapter continues directly right after what happens in chapter 3. Anyway, enjoy

Eli's POV

I know I'm nervous, but I didn't think I was this nervous. "Hey." She turned and looked at me like I had lobsters coming out of my ears, but then she smiled. "Hey." "You ready to go?" I asked. "Uh, yeah, but we're going to need to take your car because I walk home and I don't think you want to walk all the way to my house then all the way back here." It's kind of cute how she babbles every once in a while. "Yeah, that's fine." We walk outside over to Morty. Once she sees Morty, she stops. "Are you ok?" She shakes her thoughts out of her head and looks up at me. "Uh, yeah, I just forgot you drove a hearse." Just when I was starting to think this girl wasn't all that bad, she starts dissing Morty. "Is there a problem?" "No, I've just never been in a hearse before." "Sure…" she rolls her eyes. I smirk. We get in to Morty. I put the keys in the ignition and start the engine. My favorite song starts playing. Clare looks at me and says, "Really?" "What?" I retort. "Can you turn it down?" I rolled my eyes and turned it down. "Thanks," she mumbled. We got to Clare's house and walked inside. "Hello?" She yelled as she was making sure no one was home. "Ok, we can just work in the kitchen." I walked in and set my stuff down. I sat down at the table. Clare grabbed a glass of water and sat down. "Did you want anything?" she asked me. "No thanks, I'm good." "Alright, well, who do you want to do the project on?" "I was thinking we could do it on Edgar Allan Poe." "Dark, tortured and scary. Hmm, ok, but we can't make this project depressing or anything." There's that smile again. "No, promises…" She then glared at me. I smirked, "What? He is a depressing person. Some people even say that's how he died." "Fine, I'll go get some stuff for the poster." She got up and went to get some stuff for the project. When she left, I got a text. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was from Adam. Oh, this should be interesting. I pressed 'view'.

Adam: So, how's it going with Clare? ; )

Eli: You really do have brain damage

Adam: Aw is someone's date not going expected?

Eli: Wow, really?

Adam: so what stage of your plan are you at now?

Eli: Don't you mean your plan?

Adam: My plan, your plan, doesn't matter. So, what are we talking? Flirting, poetry, brushing your hand against hers, or smirking?

Eli: You are really letting this go to your head. Anyway, I gotta go.

Adam: Have fun, but not too much fun ; )

Clare came back with a poster board, markers and her lap top. "So, how do you want to decorate the poster?" she asked. "Uh, how about you decorate and I'll write the essay part?" I threw my charming smile at her. "Aw, look who's being sexist." "Me? Being sexist? No, I'm more of the 'I like to mess with people' kind of person." "Whatever, let's just get this project over with." She turned on her computer and we started writing the essay. Once we finished, we started decorating the poster. I reached out to grab a black marker, when I felt something that wasn't a marker. I looked up to see what I touched. It was Clare's hand. I felt like I was frozen. I looked up at her and we locked eyes with each other. Her eyes were like two sparkling pools of blue. Wait…was I seriously getting lost in her eyes? Was my hand still on hers? I quickly pulled my hand away and accidentally knocked her water over. Luckily, it didn't get on the project, but it did get all over Clare. Clare gasped and stood up. "I know I'm supposed to be that guy that doesn't care about anybody, but I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to do that." She looked down at the mess I made on her. "Uh, it's ok. I'm just going to go change. I'll be right back." Smooth Eli, just smooth. Clare went upstairs. I just sat there, trying to figure out what just happened. Was it what I thought it was? Was I falling for Clare? I can't! I was supposed to hate Clare. At least…. I thought I was supposed to; that was until Clare walked back down stairs. She had changed her shirt into a Dead Hand shirt. Why did she have a Dead Hand shirt? There was no possible way she liked Dead Hand. She most likely liked that Justin Bieber crap. "Eli?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Huh?" "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just thinking about something." There was an awkward pause. It was just Clare and I standing and staring at each other. "So….you like Dead Hand?" I finally asked. She looked down at her shirt and pulled at it. "Yeah, they're like my favorite band." She smiled. "Wait," her head snapped up. "What'd you think I listen to?" she asked. "You know, that Justin Bieber crap." "Wow, talk about judging a book by its cover." "Sorry, it just seemed like it." "No, it's ok. I just don't really consider Bieber real music." All of a sudden, I really like her. "Finally, someone sees the light!" "I know right! Every girl in the world falls over him like he has the voice of an angel. Like his lyrics actually mean anything." That was not what I expected. "It's like if they really wanted to hear a chipmunk sing they might as well listen to Alvin and the Chipmunks." Clare giggled. "I like your laugh." I smiled, which made her blush. She then looked down. Crap! Was that too up front? Why did I care? I can't get too close with her. I looked down,"Sorry." "It's ok. We should probably go upstairs. My parents will be home soon." We picked up our stuff and headed upstairs. When we stepped into Clare's room, it was pretty much exactly how I pictured. Not that I thought about her room or anything… She had gold yellow walls, a Dead Hand poster, a dark wooden desk, some academic trophies, and a queen size bed with dark pink and yellow floral bed spread. "Wow." She turned to face me. "What?" "Seeing your room has just put my view of you in a whole new perspective." I say sarcastically. "And what is this new 'perspective'?" "Two words. Bad. Ass." I smirked. She laughed. "And what made you view innocent me as that? Was it the spelling bee trophy or my perfect attendance award?" "Oh, definitely, the perfect attendance." We laughed. There was an awkward silence. I stood there trying not to make eye contact with her, but I couldn't help myself. Her eyes were like the most beautiful mosaics perfectly placed on her face. I absolutely felt like I lost my mind whenever she was nervous and bit her lip. Man, I really want to kiss those lips, but I can't… "Do you want to just sit on the floor?" she finally said. "What?" "You know, to finish the project?" I looked down at the carpeted floor then back up at her. "Sure….." We both sat down and continued to work on the project. She looked down at the poster and continued to decorate it. I can't believe I'm falling for her. She slowly looked up from her work and looked up at me. I smiled. Wow, I think this is the most I've smiled in long time. A curl fell in front of her face and she blushed. She tried to swipe the curl out of her face, but it snuck its way back in her face, again. I slowly reached over and moved the curl away from her face and started to lean in. I was about to do the last thing I should do, but in this moment, I didn't care. She leaned too. There was about three inches between our faces, when we heard glass shatter down stairs. She closed her eyes and sighed out of frustration. "Really?" she whispered. "What was that?" I was ready to grab the first weapon like object I could find and beat whatever just made that noise. "It's ok. It's just…." She trailed off. "Clare? What is it?" She took a deep breath and sighed. I was now really concerned, which surprised me, since I only met her yesterday. "It's just my parents." "Your parents? Are they fighting or something?" I then realized I probably should have dropped it. She leaned far away from me. "Look, I don't want to talk about it! So can we just drop it, ok?" She really didn't feel the need to hold back on me did she? "Ok." We continued to work on the project, but were interrupted again. We both heard yelling and fighting downstairs. Clare and I both looked up and she looked at her door and rolled her eyes. She stood up and opened the door. She turned back and looked at me, "I'll be right back." Her face was serious. She turned and left to go down stairs. Next thing I know I hear yelling, Clare yelling. She was almost screaming. I couldn't make out what was happening, but her parents obviously did something that pushed her over the edge. I wonder what was happening….

Clare's POV

After I left Eli in my room, I started walking down stairs. I wasn't paying attention and stepped on something sharp. I felt the worst pain in my foot. I lifted my foot and took a shard of glass out of it. I looked down at what I stepped on. Was it what I thought? I crouched down to get a better look, trying not to put too much pressure on my foot. It was a plate I had made and given my parents for Christmas when I was in first grade. I started to feel my eyes fill with tears and anger. I limped around the corner into the kitchen, where my parents were. They were so wrapped up in yelling at each other that they didn't even notice me standing there. Bleeding. "Can someone help me with my foot?" I calmly said. Nothing. They still didn't notice me. "STOP IT!" My parents stopped fighting and looked over at me. I was still holding half of the plate. I looked down at it and felt a tear stream down my face. "You know, I thought you guys would have at least thought or realized what you were throwing until you threw it. Or have you not even realized it yet?" I looked up at their silent faces and set the piece of plate on the counter. "You see this?" I pointed at the plate. "This is my heart. Broken, torn and apparently, not important enough to be cared for, but then again, yelling is more important." I walked over to the cabinets. I opened one of the cabinets and grabbed a box of bandages and a paper towel. I left them stunned. I walked back upstairs and into my room; not caring that I was leaving a trail of blood. Eli was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. I had more tears in my eyes. I was praying that Eli wouldn't say one of his jerky comments. I was on the verge of breaking down and he was the last person I wanted to see me like that. "Uh, so, we just have to finish gluing picture on then we're done," I said and sniffled. "Uh, cool." I hopped on one foot over to where I was sitting and sat on the floor. "What happened to your foot?" Did all the yelling cause me ear damage or did Eli actually sound like he cared? I looked down at my foot, took the paper towel and wiped the blood off. Not that it made a difference; this cut was obviously not going to stop bleeding. "Oh, I stepped on some glass." I took the paper towel and attempted to wipe my cut off again, but there was no use. "That cuts not going to stop bleeding unless you put pressure on it and that paper towel can only do so much." I looked down at the paper towel that was almost covered in my foot blood. He was right, but I didn't have anything upstairs to help and I really did not want to go back down stairs. Eli then looked down at his wrist and took off a black bandana wrapped around his wrist. Then he got up and sat next to my foot. "Here," he said, wrapping my cut in his black bandana. "Let the bandana put pressure on your cut for a while then I'll clean it." "Why are you doing this?" "I'm just trying to help." "Yeah, but do you even care?" Eli took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, but I do. I do care." "Why?" "I don't know. There's just…something about you that takes over me." "Well you had a funny way of showing it yesterday." "I'm really sorry about that. I had no right to treat you like that." "It's fine." "No, it's not. I was a…" "Jerk? Stuck up pig?" "I was going to say ass, but you made your point." "Oh, that works too." "Ok, ok, I get it I was a jerk." I looked deep in his eyes. I couldn't tell you how bad I wanted to run my fingers through his wavy dark brown hair. His hand brushed mine. I started to feel nervous. Did he really just give me butterflies? Then his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked it. "Um, I gotta go." "Wait, what time is it?" "It's ten." "Let me see if the coast is clear. I don't want…I'll be right back." I got up and limped out of my room. My parents were in their room. I walked back into my room and waved Eli over. Eli got up and grabbed his stuff. We walked down stairs. "Watch out for the glass," I warned. We walked around it and walked to the front door. I slowly opened the front door and we stepped outside. We stood there in silence. He looked down at his feet. "I guess I won't have a chance to clean your foot." I looked down at the bandana around my foot. He was right. "Oh," I didn't really know what to say. "It's ok. I can clean it." "You sure?" "I think I can clean my cut." "Think?" he smirked. What was up with this guy and smirking? Honestly, there wasn't one second where he wasn't. I rolled my eyes. He spoke again, "Ok…..just try not to hurt yourself, ok?" "Fine….." I smiled. He smiled, "Anyway, I should go." "Yeah." "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked away, climbed into his hearse and drove away. I quietly walked back inside and snuck back upstairs. I went into my bathroom and turned on the faucet of the bathtub. Once the water was perfect temperature, I grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in the water. I sat on the edge of the tub and lifted my foot. I gently unwrapped my foot. Surprisingly, my foot had stopped bleeding only after a short amount of time with the bandana on it. I placed Eli's bandana by my sink and grabbed the soaked wash cloth. I dabbed my cut with the wash cloth. It stung, a lot. Then after a while, it started to feel better. Once I finished washing my cut, I took a bandage and stuck it over my cut. I then grabbed Eli's bandana and threw it in the washing machine. I had decided that I should give it back to him tomorrow, but should wash it first since it would be really gross if I give it back with my foot blood on it. After I washed it, I hung it out to dry. I put my pajamas on and crawled into bed. What a week! And to think it's not even over yet….


	5. Chapter 5

**This Chapter was a lot of fun to write : ) It does have some real Eclare moments in it. They're some of my favorites! In this chapter, Eli pulls a stunt…is it good or bad? Well, that's for you to find out ;) Enjoy :D and Happy Holidays! **

Eli's POV

When I got home, my parents were already in bed, asleep. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my parents had left some pizza out for me. I heated two slices up and ate them. Then, I walked up stairs and took a quick shower. I thought about my day, more like my life. Clare was starting to enter my life and I was still trying to decide whether it was good or bad. I got out of the shower and got ready for bed. I put on my boxers and grey sweats and got into bed. I didn't fall asleep right away; I was too busy thinking of her. I had a dream that night and I was determined to find out if it would happen or not….

-My Dream-

I was lying in a hammock and Clare was lying next to me with her head on my chest. I had my arms around her and we were star gazing. For some reason, we were in the middle of a forest. Then Clare broke the silence, "The stars are out." "What's your wish?" I asked. "If I tell you it won't come true." I smiled and she giggled. "How cheesy would it sound if I said that mine already has?" I looked down at her, to see her reaction. She was blushing and smiling. I smiled and then kissed the top of her head. Then the picture went blurry. Soon enough, it was all black. I started to hear someone yell something, but it was muffled. Then it was clear. "Eli?" someone kept yelling. "ELI!"

I woke up startled and fell out of my bed. I looked up to see who yelled my name. It was Adam. He was now laughing at me. I scolded at him then grabbed one of my pillows and whacked him with it. "Hey! What was that for?" he yelled. "What are you doing here?" "Remember that place called school? Well, you have to, you know, drive us there." "I really need a lock on my door." "Yeah, yeah." Adam went downstairs. I closed my door and started to get ready. I put on black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a grey blazer vest on top and a red scarf. I opened my door and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked downstairs. Adam and I walked outside and got into Morty. I started to drive, but I couldn't get Clare off my mind. "Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it," Adam asked me. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Adam stared at me confused. I looked over at him, "What?" Then a grin formed on Adam's face, "Wait a minute, I know why you're so happy and out of it." "Fine, enlighten me." "You so like Clare!" "This again? Really?" "What happened last night?" I just sat there silent and drove. "Did you guys kiss?" I stayed silent. "You kissed?" "We didn't even kiss and you're freaking out?" Adam's face fell. "Why not?" "Adam! Calm down! Why do you even care?" "Can you just tell me what happened?" I sigh. "Not important because I'm not doing anything about it." "Why not? I could see you two together." "Because I'm not pulling her down that road. "What road?" "The road of going out with me." "Oh, come on Eli, not that again!" "I just don't want her getting hurt." "Well, you better hope she doesn't like you like that because if she does, you'll definitely hurt her." Adam was right. If she does like me then being like this hurts her, but if I go out with her then she'll get hurt too. Either way she's going to get hurt and I can't let that happen. I guess I'll just have to see how today goes…..

Clare's POV

After I finished getting ready, I walked downstairs and ate some breakfast. I kept yawning. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because I couldn't stop thinking of Eli. I finished breakfast, grabbed Eli's bandana and my mom drove me to school. When we finally drove up to Degrassi Community School, I got out and walked inside. I walked up to my locker and started to grab my stuff for my first class, but I got distracted when Eli entered my brain again. His jade eyes, his charming smirk, the way he cared for me last night, the way his hair is slightly waved at the ends…..

"CLARE!" "Huh?" I spun around to see Alli standing right behind me. "Oh, hey Alli." "Are you okay?" "Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you were just standing there staring into your locker." Wow, I probably looked pathetic. How long was I standing like that? Did anyone else notice? "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Couldn't really sleep last night." "Ooooh! And why is that? Was there someone on your mind?" I rolled my eyes and closed my locker. "Like who?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe Eli….." "Wow, you're unbelievable." We started to walk around the school. "Wait," Alli said stopping. "Didn't you have your date with him last night?" Alli smiled. I stopped and turned to her. "It wasn't a date. We did our project for English." We continued walking. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" I swatted Alli's arm. "OW! What was that for?" I glared at her and then rolled my eyes. We continued walking. "So, do you like him?" "ALLI!" "What? Just trying to make friendly conversation." "I don't know…." She turned to me. "Really? Because last time I checked, whenever you daydream about someone it usually means you like them." "Ok, fine, maybe I like him a little bit, but that doesn't mean I love him." Right then Eli walked up with Adam. "Who do you not love?" Eli asked. I stuttered. Crap! What am I supposed to say? "Ryan Gosling," Alli said, saving me. Adam and Eli both looked at her and said in unison, "Who?" "You know? The Notebook?" She added. They stood there still looking confused. "Never mind," Alli finally said. Phew! That was a close one. Then there was an awkward silence. Adam finally broke the ice and said, "So, that new horror movie is out. You guys wanna go see it?" "I do enjoy seeing grown men getting scared," Eli said. "Ugh, no thanks. I hate blood," Alli added. "Your loss," Adam said. Then Eli turned to me, "What about you, Edwards?" "Uh, sounds like fun," I said with a smile. Eli smiled back. Well, his version of a smile, which was more of a happy smirk. "So, how about we go tomorrow after school?" Adam suggested. Eli and I were still smiling at each other. "Well, I gotta go. See you later, Clare," Alli said as she walked away, but I was too busy smiling at Eli to really care. "Hello?" Adam said. I broke away from Eli's smile and looked over at Adam, "Huh?" "Are you guys even listening to me?" Adam said again. "Sure we are. You said something about a new video game," Eli said. Eli and I started walking away. Adam ran and caught up with us. "Wow, I don't get you guys. One minute you can't stand each other, the next you guys aren't even paying attention to me!" "I have no idea what you're talking about, Adam," I responded. "Honestly, Adam, I think you've walked into too many walls. You should really not read comics and walk at the same time," Eli added. I giggled. "More like you throwing paper at me," Adam mumbled. Then the bell rang. "Well, I'm gonna go, not that anyone cares." Adam left. "So, Clare, do you need an escort to class or do you know your way now?" I did know my way, but really didn't want to admit that to him. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I was falling for Eli Goldsworthy. "I, uh," I started to say. "You need me to show you?" "Yeah." "Ok." We started walking towards my class when I remembered that I still had his bandana. "Oh," I said as we stopped and I grabbed the bandana from my bag and handed it to him. "Thanks again," I said with a smile. He looked down at the bandana in his hands and actually looked like he was happy. Then something happened, he wiped the happiness off his face and when he looked up he had no emotion on his face. "It was nothing, I just tied a bandana around your foot," he finally said. "Maybe, but still thank you." Ok…what just happened? We were all happy a few seconds ago and now he's acting all weird. Man! I don't get him!

Eli's POV

UGH! I can't fall in love with her! I just can't. It'll ruin everything. Even if she makes me really happy…..Oh who cares Eli! I've got to stop falling for her! Man! I can already see that I'm hurting her. Dammit dude! You love her and you know it! Why hurt her? "Look, I remember from here. Thanks," Clare said then started to walk away. I looked down at my bandana in my hands. It's now or never. "Wait," I called out to her. She stopped and turned around slowly and kind of frustrated. She looked up at me, "What?" "I'm sorry. That was rude. Can I make it up to you?" She smiled. "Well, what do you have in mind?" "Hmm, I don't know." That's when I did it. I quickly swooped down and started kissing her. I could tell I shocked her, I also noticed she liked it. All I could hear were gasps from nosey students and my heart, which was beating so hard, it was probably going to jump out of my chest any second. I pulled away and looked at her. I could tell she felt her head spinning. "How about coffee after school at the dot? My treat." I said with a charming smile. She still looked dizzy when she looked up at me and said, "Uh sure." I kept walking towards her class then realized she was still just standing there probably trying to figure out what just happened. I turned towards her and she looked at me, confused. So I said, "Well, you coming?" she still looked confused, but she smiled and caught up with me. The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, not that much could be said after a kiss like that. So, I did what I did best and smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! For those of you that celebrate Christmas. For those of you that do not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope you all have a great one. Here's a present for you. The gift of a jealous Eli muhahaha wow I'm weird. hahaha I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to review! It means the world to me to hear your guys' feedback and to hear what you guys think of my story. Anyway, enough of my little babble. On with the story! **

Clare's POV

All day long I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. It was so spontaneous and full of passion, but I still don't understand; one minute he was happy then he had no emotion and then he just kisses me? WHO IS THIS GUY? And how was it that everything he did just made me fall harder and harder for him? Then the bell rang. School was out and I had a date with Eli, or at least, I think it's a date. I walked out of my class and over to my locker. As I was putting stuff away, Alli ambushed me. "OMG CLARE BEAR! Is it true?" I turned to her. "Is what true?" "You and Eli kissed in the hallway?" I turned away from her and continued to put stuff in my locker. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Omg it is true! Aww little Clare bears all grown up." I closed my locker and looked back at her. "Really Alli? It was just a kiss." "Well are you guys hanging out anytime soon?" I looked around, avoiding eye contact with Alli. "What? Do you have a date with him?" "I have to go." "Shut up! When? Where? I need details." "No Alli. What you need is to calm down." I then left. Once I made it through the doors of Degrassi I felt free of interrogation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw Eli leaning up against his hearse. He saw me and opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in his car. I smiled and proceeded to do so. I got in his car and he closed the door behind me. He got in on the driver side and closed the door and started the ignition then we drove off with all eyes on us.

Eli's POV

I was so nervous, not that I would admit it. I was going on a date with Clare Edwards and after that stunt I pulled in the hallway, I can't screw it up. I was in too deep to turn back now. I drove us to the dot, got out and opened her door for her. She stepped out with confused smile on her face. Once we walked inside, all eyes were on us and people began to whisper, but why should I care? People talk about me all the time, spreading their crazy rumors about me. She, on the other hand, didn't know how to handle it. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a table in the corner. Then the waiter came. He was tall and had light brown hair. He walked up, but paid more attention to his notepad and not us. "What can I get you guys?" "Two coffees, Please," I spoke, but noticed Clare was day dreaming out the window. Then the waiter looked up over at Clare, "Clare?" She quickly looked up at who had called her name. Once she saw the waiter, she looked shocked, really shocked. "Jake?" she finally said. "In the flesh," he said with a charming smile. Who was this guy? Did they even notice that I'm still here? "So you left the country side?" "Yeah, my dad got transferred." "But you hate the city." "Yeah, well there's an upside to it," he said smiling. Great! The waiter is flirting with my date….on our date! Just my luck! Who is this dude anyway? "Oh, Jake, this is Eli. Eli, this is Jake. My family use to rent a cottage in the country side near his family." "Fun times," Jake added. "Oh yeah, because everyone loves getting frogs thrown at them!" Clare joked with him. "Guilty!" I wonder if I walk away if they would notice I even left. "So, what are you guys doing sitting in the corner?" Jake asked. "Um…well…." I started to say. "Corners are awesome! What's wrong with sitting in the corner?" Clare said cutting me off. I was confused. Why did she cut me off and say corners are awesome? Wow, she is something else. I stared at her confused. Jake just looked confused too and slowly turned around and walked away to get our coffees. I was still staring at her with a confused expression. She looked up at me and locked eyes with me. "What?" she asked. "I thought I had you all figured out, but I'm still trying to figure you out." "Guess you're not as good as you thought you were." Damn! She doesn't back down, does she? There was a pause with us just staring at each other. "Let's play a game," I suggested. She looked at me hesitant and said, "What kind of game?" I could use some amusement. Let's see how far I can go. I leaned in over the table, close to her and whispered, "What kind of game do you want it to be?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking away from me. "Ok, fine, I was kidding. I was going to suggest a question game. You know, you ask me a question then I ask you one." She slowly looked back over at me, "You first." "Fine, let's start with something easy. What's your favorite color?" "Blue. What's yours?" Does she seriously have to ask? I looked down at myself and then back at her. "You're kidding me, right?" "Wow. I feel stupid," she giggled. "It's ok, we all have our moments," I say. "Your turn." "If you could change anything in the world, what would it be?" I knew we were supposed to ask simple, easy questions at first, but I was starting to really get the urge to want to get to know her. Clare looked down at her feet and let out a sigh that I could barely hear. "My parents, they don't exactly get along. Well, as you saw." Ok, now I feel bad for asking. "Oh. I'm really sorry about that." She nodded; still looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said looking at my feet. I set my hand on the table. This date was starting to take a turn for the worse. Man, I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. She must have seen that I was sad because she reached over and placed her hand on mine. I looked at our hands then up at her. She was smiling a comforting smile that said, 'it's ok, you didn't hurt my feelings.' I smirked, but this time a little more with a smile. We just sat there for a while. Then _**Jake**_came and ruined everything. Ugh. He came by and dropped our coffees off. He clears his throat. "Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but here's your coffee." We slowly move our hands away and start to drink. She eventually breaks the ice. "My turn?" I nod. "Hmm why does everyone fear you?" I couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't heard the rumors?" I ask attempting to scare her. She starts looking uncomfortable as if she starting to worry if they're true, but then she looks up at me in disbelief. She finally responds with, "That's just it. Rumors. I don't believe that stuff and I don't know why that would convince everyone to be so scared of you because they're obviously not true, right?" I smirk and stare at her for a moment. "You tell me." "I'm not scared of you, Eli. You can try as hard as you can to scare me, but I'm not scared." That's when I realized that she was the first person who wasn't intimidated by me or scared of me. She didn't believe the rumors and even if she did it didn't appear to me that she cared. "Clare Edwards." "What?" "Why aren't you scared of me?" She through the question right back at me, "Why do you care?" "Hey, I asked the question first." "Well, not to crush your high smug ego, but…." "What do you mean high smug ego?" "Um I'm not answering that." Smug? Ego? Doesn't everyone have somewhat of an ego? Why does it matter for me? "Fair enough. Why don't I scare you though?" "To me, you're just not scary. That's all." At first, I thought Clare was easy to read, like every other girl, but every time I talk to her, I realize more and more that she's not like other girls. She's…..different. She isn't constantly worrying about how she looks or who she is with and how they can make her look better or what the latest gossip is. She might even be able to handle me and my scars. If part of her doesn't appeal to a guy, she doesn't care. She doesn't change her into something she's not and well, she's real. And I am, without a doubt, falling for Clare Edwards.

Clare's POV

When I told Eli I wasn't scared of him, something happened. I don't know how to describe it, but it was almost like he was trying to keep the façade of him being this scary guy going, but at the same time, he is happy that I'm not scared by him. Eli is definitely not like most guys. I think it's really cute that he acts all tough when in true actuality; he's really sweet and caring. "So, whose turn is it?" He asked, interrupting my thought. "Uh you can go." "Why did you tell Jake 'corners are awesome'?" I suddenly felt a little awkward. I knew I was going to have to tell Eli about my past with Jake. "Oh….uh…..that…well…" "Yes?" "I knew it would make him leave." Eli looked confused, so I continued to explain. "I wanted to be with just you, you know, since this is a date and all." "I'm sensing there's more to that story. Am I right?" is it that obvious? I let out a small sigh. "I left out a part of the last time I saw him." "What?" "A couple years ago, we were in the cabin and one thing led to another and, well, we kissed and then we just had a thing for a while." I looked down uncomfortably. "Hmm, I see. So, who ended it?" "I did. Once we actually started to date and be a couple. I caught him constantly looking at other girls and flirting with other girls and I just couldn't take it. It was like he had changed. So, I broke it off with him and he was 'heartbroken' as he put it, but what I could never understand was, that if you love something so much that it makes you heartbroken when they leave then why would you stare at other girls and flirt with other girls and make me feel like I'm number two when they should be number one. I hate sounding self-centered, but isn't that how it's supposed to be, even if it was when we were younger?" I can't believe I just poured all of that on him on the first date. Aren't we supposed to wait to do that until way later? Oh, well, he asked, and I answered. "I understand and if I had gone out with you, I wouldn't have even thought about other girls." I couldn't help but blush. Heat crept up my neck and spread to my face. Crap! I don't want him to see. Ugh! I can't let him see. I quickly hide behind my hair, but that only made me blush more. You know what? I. Give. Up. Finally, he replies, "It's just wrong when guys do that to girls or even when girls do that to guys." "I know, right!" "And I think you're pretty cute when you blush," he said with a smile. I giggle. "What?" he asked. "This is the first time I've seen you smile. Like I've seen a little bit of a smile here and there, but those were more like happy smirks. This is like a full on smile." I love his smile. It makes you melt and sends tingles all throughout your body. "Shhh. It's a secret." "What? What's a secret?" "That I can smile." I let out a huge laugh, no, more like a guffaw. "I like your laugh." I look down and blush, again. "We should probably get outta here." I look up at him. He motions for Jake to come back. Jake walks over, "Can I get you anything else?" "Uh, yeah, can we get the check?" Eli asked. "Sure thing." I wish Jake would stop staring at me. I was feeling really uncomfortable. Eli noticed this. "Can we get that check as soon as possible?" Jake looked away from me and over to Eli. "Uh, yeah, I'll get that for you right now." Jake left. And I let out all of the air I had in me. "Thanks." "No problem. He should really get over himself. From what you told me, he lost his chance and screwed his chances with you." "You really understand me, but why do you care so much?" "I'm not sure. I'm supposed to 'hate' you and yet….never mind." And yet what? Ugh! I wish I could read minds. That way I wouldn't have to be so scared to fall for guys or tell them that I like them, for that matter. You see, I haven't exactly had the best track record with guys. All my passed relationships have all ended in pain and tears. Since this always happens, I have trust issues when it comes to guys and well this just isn't helping. "What?" "Nothing….it's stupid." "Really? You're going to tease me like that?" I stick out my tongue at him. He laughs and sticks his tongue out at me too. "Maybe I am." Flirt much? Seriously? Could he be a bigger flirt? "Well, you need to stop." Ha! Two can play at this game. "What if I don't want to?" He leans towards me over the table. Well, I think he just answered my question. Yes, he can definitely be a bigger flirt. "Then I'm going to be really sad." I lean in. We had a few inches between our faces. I haven't been able to get our kiss out of my head. When he kissed me, it was like a million fireworks went off, angels were singing and everything started to move in slow motion. It was right at that moment with the thought of our kiss from earlier that I had realized that I am, without a doubt, falling for Eli Goldsworthy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey! Just watched a degrassi 11.5 promo and it was only 41 seconds long, but I am sooooo excited! Though, I'm not entirely thrilled that it had Eli screaming liar and throwing a glass cup at a wall, but it wouldn't be degrassi without some drama. Anyway, so this chapter continues from where the last chapter left off. Eli and Clare are on their date at the dot and they're leaning in closer to each other to kiss. Let's see what happens ;) enjoy Chapter 7!**

Eli's POV

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" I lean in. Earlier this week I wouldn't understand why I am flirting with Clare or why I was going to do what I am about to do. I am going to kiss her. I haven't been able to get our kiss out of my head. It's driving me crazy of how much I want to kiss her right now. It is almost like she is a drug; a tease. I got a little taste and now I want more. "Aw you really care? So what were you going to say?" she leaned in a little. "Hmm not telling." I lean in. "Tease!" she leans in. at this point we were three inch away from kissing. "Clare middle name, that I do not know of, Edwards; calling me names?" "Oh, you'll get over it." She slightly sticks her tongue out at me. "Mature." "Diana." "Huh?" "Diana, it's my middle name." "Clare Diana Edwards," I whisper. As I am about to kiss her, Jake shows up with the check. "Here's your check." I look up at him, glaring. Really? Does this really have to happen every time I am about to kiss her? She slowly moves back and leans back in her seat. Clare takes out her wallet, as if I'm going to let her pay. Before she could put any money down, I take the check. She looks up at me. "I got it," I reassure her. She smiles and puts her money away. Jake, on the other hand, just rolls his eyes. What an ass! Seriously! He had his chance and he ruined it himself. "Here," I say sternly as I hand Jake the check. Ok, Eli, calm down. You don't want to scare Clare off. Jake left and Clare stood up. She grabbed my hand, smiled and said, "Come on."

Clare's POV

Well, that was awkward. Being served by my ex on our date. Wow. I noticed that Eli was stern when he gave Jake the check, but you know I would be too if our server kept checking out my date. I definitely need to get Eli out of here before he really gets mad and starts fighting with Jake. I grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him out of The Dot. We started walking through town. I wonder if Eli can fight. He seems kind of strong, like the perfect amount of muscle without being all in your face with body builder abs. With those, I would be too scared to cut myself. Ok, Clare, come back to earth. I shake the thoughts out of my head. "So your ex seems nice," he says sarcastically. I can't help but let out a giggle. "Yeah, sorry about that." "It's ok." "No, it's not. He obviously is in denial and decided to make you suffer too, which is so wrong." "Well, what do you want to do now?" "Oh, uh, I don't know." "How about we keep walking and see where we end up?" "What happens if we get lost?" Eli stopped and gave me a look. "We're not going to get lost. I promise." "Pinky promise?" I felt kind of childish for asking, but eh why not? "Seriously?" I held out my pinky to him like I mean business. He just rolled his eyes and hooked his pinky onto mine. "Pinky promise." I have to admit I feel a little better. I don't mean to be up tight, but I don't know what I'd do if I got lost or what my parents would do. Actually, sadly, my parents would probably be too busy arguing to notice me gone. "We never finished our game," I state. "You're right. Was it your turn or mine?" "I don't remember." "You can go first." It's kind of cheesy, but its little things like letting the girl go first that I absolutely love, even if it is for our game. "Thanks. Kind of a deep one, I guess, but why did you start acting weird when I gave you your bandana back?" I was kind of scared that he was going to go cold on me again, but I just had to ask. He looked at his feet as we walked and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you." "What do you mean?" "I mean, I have… an anger disorder." Woe, didn't see that coming. I had a feeling he was going to elaborate so I stayed quiet. He continued, "When I was nine, my mom left me and my dad. It was horrible. It felt like we weren't good enough for her or something like that. My dad did remarry when I was eleven, but it was still not the same. I call her mom so it seems like she really is my real mom, but I can't help but wonder if my mom has another family now. Over the years I guess the anger built up and one day in sixth grade I snapped. I was constantly angry and yelling at people. I hated it. It was hell. I'm better now because I take a medication for it and I see people about it." "But?" "But I still worry that one day I'm going to push someone I really care about away because of it." Wow. I don't even know what to say. I could tell that that was hard for him to tell me that, but he was relieved. I looked at him. He was staring down at his feet, probably looking back at the memories of his old life. I moved closer to him and gave him a huge hug. "It's ok." "So you're ok with this?" "Of course. You didn't chose for this to happen to you it just happened. I'm here for you." I smiled. "I guess that's something we have in common." "What?" "We're both misfits in this world." He was right. We both came from broken families. Thinking about my family made me not want to go home. I looked down. He noticed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." "No, I just forgot for a moment." That's when we both realized we ended up at the park and it was sunset. "Let's not worry about the depressing stuff right now. Let's just have fun." I laughed, "Says the guy that drives a hearse." "Hey, don't hate on Morty." "No hating, just stating." "Well played." He eyed a bench that had a perfect view of the sunset behind the lake. He looked at me, smiled and held my hand and led me to the bench.

Eli's POV

I pulled Clare over to the bench and we sat down to watch the sunset. Clare looked at the sunset in awe, "So beautiful." That's when I saw an opportunity and knew I had to seize it. "Yes you are." Clare looked at me, bit her lip and smiled. She started to blush and looked away then looked back. She continues to smile, "Eli Goldsworthy; Closet romantic." "You obviously need to read more." Clare stared at me puzzled. So, I continued, "The cover of a book can only tell you so much. To find out more, continue to read." I finished my little dash of poetry and closed it with a classic smirk. Clare continued to look at me and smiled. She started going back and forth, staring at my eyes then at my mouth. I knew that that was my cue. I start to lean and she followed. We met in the middle and kissed. As cliché as it may sound, when we kiss it's like fireworks are going off and the world just freezes around us. When we pulled away, Clare spoke, "I've been waiting to do that all day." I look up at the sky and see a shooting star. I point at it and say, "make a wish." Clare looks up and says, "Wanna know what my wish is? I wish this night would never end." I look at the sky again and shake my head, "Don't tell me that. "I look over at Clare. She looked concern. "Why not?" "If you tell me your wish, it won't come true." We both laugh. She leans against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I moved my arm around her and rested my head on hers.

-The Next Day—

I woke up and actually felt…happy. I've noticed that I'm in such a better mood all the time because of Clare. She literally brightens my day; my life. I can't even stop thinking about last night. Clare and I had sat on that bench for two more hours before we started walking around again. We talked all night and then eventually made our way back to Morty so I could drive her home. It was one of the best nights of my life. I tried to stop day dreaming and got ready for school. Once I finished, I got in Morty and drove to Adam's house to give him a ride. Adam came out and hopped into the passenger's seat, "Hey." As Adam hopped in Morty, I came back to reality. "Oh, yeah, hey." "Um, ok, weirdo. Why are you so happy today?" "I don't know. Maybe because the sky is blue." I positively look like an idiot right now. I have the goofiest smile on my face. "Considering that the sky is blue most of the time and the fact that you don't exactly smile that much, I'd say that's not a valid reason." "Since when are you sherlock?" "Ok, fine, Adam says, 'Bull shit!'" Adam exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh. Being Adam, he continued to interrogate, "So, really, what's going on?" "Clare and I had a date last night." Adam nudged me and the biggest smile formed on his face. "Really? Well, that explains your unusual happiness." "Happy now?" "Did you guys kiss?" "What is with you and asking me about whether Clare and I kiss?" "I don't know. I'm just happy you finally came to your senses." "About what?" "You not dating Clare because of your past." "Yeah, pretty ridiculous. Oh, by the way, I told her." "Told her what?" "She knows my past." "Really? _**You**_ told her? _**You**_? And on the first date? Wow, well, that's surprising." "Well, we all have our moments." We finally arrived and got out of Morty. We walked into Degrassi and walked to my locker. "Wow. You must be happy. You're awfully quiet." "Huh, oh, yeah." We stood there in silence for a while as I exchanged my books. Adam broke the silence, "Hate to leave during all this excitement, but I have to go to the office." Adam left, but he was right. I was quiet because I was happy and couldn't get Clare out of my head. She truly is amazing. I smiled to myself. Then someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, but when I turned around, no one was there. I turned back towards my locker and found a surprise. The mystery person. Clare. "Good morning Eli," Clare said with a smile. I closed my locker. "And how are you Ms. Edwards on this fine morning?" "I'm great. How about you?" "Fantastic," I turned to her and smiled. The bell rang. I held out a hand to her, "Can I escort you to class?" Clare looked down at my inviting hand and grinned. She slightly nodded so I grabbed her right hand with my right hand and moved my arm around her shoulders; with our hands still intertwined.

Clare's POV

As Eli walked me to class, we passed Ali, who coughed, "Get some." I looked at her and rolled my eyes as we passed each other. Being with Eli made me feel like life can still be worthwhile, even with my parent's problems. He just makes me feel like no matter what, everything is going to be ok. "Well, I believe this is your stop." Sadly. I look back towards the class and then back to him. "Yeah, this is it." "You seem excited," He said sarcastically. "Totally, who isn't excited about a science test," I say continuing the sarcasm. "I should go. I'll see you later." Eli leaned down kissed me on the cheek and went off for class. Sigh. Why can't I just be with him all the time? I walk in to class and sit down. After my test, class was over so I went to my locker. Eli snuck up behind me and spoke. "How was your test?" I turned around in relief that I can finally kiss those sweet, soft lips of his. Oh lord please forgive me for being love crazed. "Too long." I wrapped my arms around his neck and collided my lips to his, as if our lips were magnets. At first he was shocked, but then he got into it. Our lips moved in sync. I felt like I was floating on a cloud with him. "Hey love birds! Go to class!" Adam said hitting Eli in the butt with his binder. Adam caught me off guard and made me accidentally bite Eli's lip. "Ow! Why is everyone beating me?" Eli said out of pain. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I just got caught off guard by Adam." "Yeah, I know he slapped my ass!" I started to laugh and so did Eli. "Let's go to class." Eli walked me to my next class. Last class then lunch. I can make it. The things Eli Goldsworthy did to me. I can't help, but smile.

4 Eclare


	8. Chapter 8

Eli's POV

Class finished up and it was on to lunch with Clare, and Adam, of course. I walked to my locker to exchange my books and ran into Adam. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against his locker; which was located right next to mine. He was reading a comic book, like always. I finished exchanging my books and then closed my locker. I turned around and leaned against my locker. I slid down on to the floor, next to Adam. Adam looked up and then back down at his comic book, "Where's Clare?" "I don't know probably at her locker." "And you chose me over her?" "Look, I'm sorry about all this. Clare just…..I don't know there's just something about her that makes me feel happy and like life is ok, even with my past." "And I am super happy that you are not Mr. Depressing anymore, but just remember that just because you are in a relationship, or whatever it is between you and Clare, doesn't mean you have to forget about me." I sighed. "Sorry. I promise I'll be a better best friend." "Ok, starting with this weekend. You and I are going comic book hunting." "Did you just say comic book hunting?" "It sounds weird if you say shopping." "True." "Hey, are we still on to go see that horror movie after school?" "Yeah." "Don't worry. Clare can come; just don't make me feel like a third wheel." "Alright and don't worry we'll lay off the relationship thing around you." "So, you guys are in a relationship." "To be honest, I don't know." "So, as far as you know, you are friends that kiss, go on dates and flirt?" "Pretty much." "Girls are a mystery."

Clare's POV

I waited at my locker for a while, until Alli approached me. "Hey." "Oh, hey Alli." "So, how was your date last night?" "Amazing, really amazing." "OMG. Are you glowing?" "Maybe. Eli is just so…different." "Aw so what did you guys do?" "We had coffee at the dot and then walked to the park and watched the sunset. Well, actually, when the sun was going down, we were kissing. Oh! And you remember Jake?" "Cabin Jake? The guy who threw a dead frog at you, that you dated when you guys were like thirteen?" "Yup. Well, he lives here now and he works at the Dot." "Ew! I never liked him." "Speaking of not liking, when Eli and I pass you in the halls, can you tone it down with the commentary?" "Sorry about that. Just got a little carried away." "Just try to keep the excitement inside." We both laughed. I thought for a moment then realized that Alli hadn't mentioned anything to me about crushing on anybody; which was strange for her. You see, Alli is the type of person that is constantly crushing on different people. I decide to ask her about it, "So, who is the guy of the week?" "Excuse me?" "Who are you crushing on Alli?" "Oh, well…Wait! Guy of the week? You make me sound like a slut," She laughed. ""NO, no, no. I did not mean it like that; I just meant that…well, how do I put this gently? You hop from one pretty flower to the next." "English, please?" "You're indecisive. When it comes to guys, you don't know how to make up your mind." "You're right, but that is only because I haven't met 'the one' yet. Like you and Eli." Is Eli 'the one'? I had never thought about it. Probably because we only had our first date last night and it wasn't like me to get way ahead of myself when it came to guys; that was Alli. "How do I know if he is 'the one'?" "Well, it is definitely too soon to tell, but when the time comes, you'll know," she advised me. I sure hope so. I don't want to think about because if this ends badly I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them crashing down like a stack of objects that got built up way too high to the point of collapsing. "Woe, I just realized, where's Eli?" Alli asked. I looked around. "Hmm, I don't know."

Eli's POV

It was nice hanging with Adam. I didn't realize how much I kind of neglected him. "Uh, dude?" Adam started. "Yeah?" "Weren't you supposed to meet Clare by her locker?" "SHIT! She probably thinks I forgot." "Well, you did." I turn to him and glare, "Really?" "Sorry dude just go get her." I got up and walked over to Clare's locker. She was standing with Alli. Phew. At least she wasn't alone. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, sorry, I got caught up talking to Adam." "No worries I was just hanging out with Alli." I look over at Alli. "I'm Eli; I don't think we ever got to meet." I smile a little. "I'm Alli; her best friend," Alli motions toward Clare. Clare looks up, "Should we go?" I look at her and think for a second. "Alli, do you want to sit with us?" I ask alli. I hope that if Alli sits with us then Adam won't feel like a third wheel. Alli smiles, "Is it just you two?" "Me, Clare and my friend, Adam." "Ok. Sounds good." I put my arm around Clare's shoulders and she puts her arm around my waist. We walk with Alli back over to Adam. We sit on the ground and lean up against the lockers. Clare is the first to speak, "So, Adam, this is my best friend, Alli; Alli, this is Adam." Adam and Alli both exchange 'Hello's'.

Clare's POV

"Clare," Adam starts. "Are you coming with Eli and I after school to see the new horror movie?" The truth was that I had never liked scary movies. When I was younger, my sister made me watch "The Shining"; which is more suspenseful then scary, but still freaked me out. I haven't seen a scary movie since; it scared me that bad. The thing was I really wanted to go. I noticed that Adam kind of felt left out and I want to become better friends with him. "Sure, I'll come. I haven't seen a scary movie in a long time." I looked over at Alli, who was giving me an 'I'm not believing what I am seeing' look. Probably because she knows that I get scared easily. "Cool, so we could probably just take Morty if that's ok with you," Adam looks at Eli. "Should be fine." Adam looked over at Alli, "You sure you don't want to come?" "Yeah, scary movies aren't really my thing. You guys have fun," She stated with a smile. "Suit yourself," I tease. The bell rang. Adam, Eli and I walked to English. We sat down in our seats near the back. Ms. Dawes walked to the front and started class, "Ok, pass up your projects." Everyone turned in their partner projects. Ms. Dawes collected all the projects then exchanged them for a stack of papers on her desk. "Here, in my hands, I have your next assignment." The class groaned. "The great sound of excitement," she said sarcastically. She started passing out the rubrics, "This assignment is an essay about something monumental in your life; whether it's your inspiration, a muse, an event that completely changed your life for better or for worse. Now get this in your head, the subject of your essay can be uplifting or tragic; I don't want all of these blissful papers. No one's life is a hundred percent cheerful. Dig deep and do not; I repeat, do not be afraid to take risks with your writing. Your partner will be your editor. This project is not due for a few weeks. I am just giving you the rubric now so you can have time to think of a worthy topic for your essay." Something monumental in my life? The only extreme thing in my life is my parents and there was no way on this earth that I was going to share that to my class. "You may have the rest of the period to brainstorm with your partners and only your partners; no combined groups." Once she finished I turned around and faced Eli. "So Ms. Edwards, what inspires you?" Eli joked. "Without being cheerful? The rain as it pounds on my broken heart as I lay on concrete pavement; bright red wounds on my wrist and my body may be alive, but inside I couldn't be more dead. The only colors I know are black, white and grey; the colors of the sky. I watch as the rain falls on me; ticking like the clock of my life, inching closer and closer to the end." Eli just sat there for a moment; silent. Then he finally spoke, "Woe, you have some serious talent. Please tell me that you don't actually feel that way." I laughed. "Don't worry, I don't. I was just kidding because she kept saying that she wants sad, not happy." "I think she meant that she doesn't want everyone writing about when they went on vacation to California or something not super meaningful; she wants to know what makes you you." "I know that," I smile and then continue. "So, what makes you you?" "I think you just said it all," he jokes some more. I laugh. "Come on. I know you're not all that dreary." "You sure about that?" "Positive." "Prove it." "Well," I motion for him to lean in closer so I can whisper. "You can smile and that's not dreary," I whisper to him. Eli chuckles and then leans back. "Good point. How about we talk more about what inspires us tomorrow at the dot?" "You seriously want to go back to the dot; after what happened yesterday?" "I haven't been able to get yesterday out of my mind; but about Jake, you're right. How about my place?" "Ok," I said with a smile. I was excited to see what Eli's room was like. You can always tell a person by their room and, well, Eli had so many different layers. He is definitely a challenge to figure out. "Eli, I need to tell you something." "Yes?" "About the movie, I-" " let me guess? You are terrified of scary movies?" "Is it that obvious?" "No, just a hunch. Don't worry if you get scared, I'll be right there for you," He smiled charmingly. "Thanks, I was kind of nervous." We both laugh. The bell rings. "Movie time," Eli says with a smile. "Oh boy," I express sarcastically. "I'll let you hold my hand," Eli bribes. "I'm coming." I smile and he returns one too. I interlace our fingers together and we start out to my locker, since Adam already left because he was still talking to Katie and said he would meet us at Morty. I put my books away and closed my locker. "On to your locker now?" "Nope. Next stop Morty; the hearse mobile." I couldn't help, but laugh, "You are such a dork." He just rolled his eyes and we continued towards Morty.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli's POV

We got Morty and I opened the door for her. Clare got in and sat in the passenger seat. I walked around and sat in the driver seat. I put the keys in the ignition so we could at least listen to some music while we waited for Adam. Ironically enough when I turned the radio on, Dead Hand was playing. Clare turned her body so that her feet were on the passenger seat and she was leaning against me. I could smell her perfume. And man! She smells so good. Soon enough, Adam came; hurrying to Morty. Clare turned forward so Adam could slide into the passenger seat. "Sorry, I just got caught up with Katie. Did I miss anything?" Adam asked. "Nope, let's just get to that movie," I replied happily. I was excited to see a movie with Clare. Of course, on Adam's account, I wasn't going to make out with her or anything, but I was looking forward to 'protecting' her from the movie. We made it to the movie in time and bought our tickets. I, of course, bought Clare's for her. We went into the theater and sat in some seats in the dead center. When we sat down, I immediately pulled up the arm rest between me and Clare. She slightly leaned against me, so I put my arm around her and she entwined her hand with mine that was around her shoulders. Once the theater got dark, I noticed she scooted closer to me; which I didn't mind at all. Within the first thirty minute, five people were dead. One person was chain sawed to death, another was drowned, two others were killed in a fire and the latest one fell off a cliff. "AHHHH!" the girl on screen screamed, when she turned to her surprise; one of the killers was behind her. Wow, didn't see that coming. Not! One of the other killers then snuck up on the girl and stabbed her to death. So make that six deaths. I look down at Clare to see how she's taking this. She looked like she was doing fine, but she still wanted to cuddle up to me. Again, I am totally fine with this. She looks up at me and smiles; assuring me that she's ok and that she is glad I'm 'protecting' her. She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but at that moment when her lips touched my cheek, I got goose bumps. So, I returned the favor by kissing the top of her head. I looked over at Adam to see if he was witnessing our little exchange. He had his knees up to his chest and was eating popcorn; as if he were in a trance. I continue to watch the movie; no matter how cheesy it was. Once the movie was over we all decided to walk around town. Clare and I both eyed the book store and started running towards it. Adam caught up to us and asked, "Do we really have to go into the book store now?" "But you love books?" Clare asked confused. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I read them every second I get." "There are comic books," I bribed Adam. "Come on guys let's not wait out in the cold," Adam said rushing into the book store. Clare and I laughed. We walked in and went to the Fiction section. She grabbed her fair share of vampire novels so I grabbed my favorite works of Chuck Palahniuk. We sat down on a couch in one of the reading lounge areas. She enlightened me with her stories and I enlightened her with mine. "Horror stories?" She asked me. "Yeah, they aren't as scary as they sound." She looked unsure so I handed her "Lullaby" by Chuck Palahniuk and made a deal with her, "How about you choose one of your books for me to read and you read lullaby?" She thought about it for a moment then spoke, "Alright, but if I get scared you have to make it up to me." "I think I can handle that." I lean in and we kiss for a few minute, but are interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We look up and see Adam. "Ready to go?" He asks with a smile on his face. I look at Clare. "I still need to buy this book," Clare says. "Don't worry, I own it," I reassure her. Clare smiles and says, "I have a book for you too." "So that would be a…." Adam asks. "Yes, we can leave now," Clare says. We leave the store and continue to walk through the town; laughing and talking the rest of the night. After a while we made our way back to Morty. We all pile in and I start driving towards Adam's house since he is the first stop. I turned my music then looked at Clare to see if that's ok. She was fine with it so I turned it up some more. The three of us were all belting to "Sin City" by Kopek. And frankly, it seemed as though, none of us could sing. So, you could say we go some pretty insane looks from people in cars next to us and people we passed. I pulled up to Adam's house and turned the volume way down. Adam got out and closed the door. The window was open so he said he had fun and goodbye and then ran up to his house. Then it was just me and Clare. I rolled up the windows then moved my arm around her and asked, "So did you have a good time?" "You could say that," She says with a smile. "Too bad I have to drive you home now." "No," She groaned like a little kid that didn't get their way. "You don't want to go home?" "I really don't want to deal with my parents, but I probably should because it's dark out and they may open their eyes and flip out on me for once." We stopped at a red light so I leaned over and kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I am so sorry. I wish you didn't have to go." "Thanks. It's not your fault and if only I didn't have to." The light turned green and I started to drive again. "How are things at home for you?" she asked. "Alright, Cece, my stepmom, sees that she could never replace my real mom, but she still tries her best to be as good of a mom she can." "Well, at least she's trying." "Yeah," my face fell a little more. Clare looked up at me, "Hey, don't get all sad on me. We both have broken homes, but no matter what we have each other." She smiled. I pulled up to her house and stopped. Clare had her head rested on my shoulder, pretending to be asleep. "Clare, we're here." Nothing. "Clare, wake up from your pretend sleep." Nothing. "Fine," I looked down at her. "I guess I'm just going to have to TICKLE you!" I started to tickle her and she went absolutely insane. She was extremely ticklish. "Eli…Stop….I…can't…breathe!" she managed to say in between laughs. "Are you going to 'wake up' now?" She leaned her head on my shoulder and moaned, "No, I don't wanna." "Do I have to carry you in?" "You just want me out of your car that badly. Don't you?" "Hey, Morty isn't just a hearse; he's an antique." I wasn't kidding. It was hard to find hearses in good conditions. Trust me, I know. Morty even broke down every once in a while. "Whatever you say. You didn't disagree with me." "_**I**_ don't _**want**_ you to go home. _**You need**_ to go home." "But I don't want to." "Clare," I start. "Fine," she whines. "Good night kiss?" She asks. I don't say anything. I just start to lean. Our lips greeted each other and danced together. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Clare wrapped her arms around my neck and stared playing with my hair; twisting little strands with her fingers. I licked her bottom lip; asking for an invitation. She slightly opened her mouth and my tongue plunged in. Eli was just going to give her a little kiss, but he couldn't help himself. she just smelt so good and her kisses were so sweet. Clare slowly pulled away, but continued to have her hands in my hair. "Sadly, I have to go." "No," I whined. "No matter how much I want to stay her and kiss you, I can't get home too late." I pouted. "But tomorrow, when we're talking about topics for that essay, maybe I can continue to kiss my boyfriend?" Did she just say boyfriend? So I am her boyfriend? I smiled, "If I can kiss my sweet girlfriend." I gave her one more quick peck and then she stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. She waved one last time before opening the door and running into her house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I got some inspiration for this chapter from another story I read and then I added and changed it up a bit. I hope you like it. And thank you so much for the reviews.**

Clare's POV

I just made out with Eli. I had never made out with a guy before and I have to say I never wanted it to end. When I closed the door, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I made it to my room and then quietly shut my door behind me. I leaned against my door and slid down to the floor. I could not stop smiling; not that I would want to stop. Then I realized something. Silence. No fighting. Confused, I walked downstairs to see what was going on, but no one was there. I looked in the garage and saw only my mom's car. Where is my dad? "Clare?" I jumped when I was caught off guard by my Mom. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "No, it's ok. Where's dad?" My mom looked down and sighed. "Your father went back to work." "Why?" "Your father and I got in a fight and he went back to work. He will probably come home later." Why is she calling him my father? She always says dad. "Alright." I turned around and walked back upstairs. I closed my door and turned on my computer, once I made it to my room. I logged on to my IM to see if Eli or Alli were on. I really needed to talk to somebody, but my phone was acting weird and I didn't want to call on the home phone because I didn't want to risk my mom listening in. I logged on, but sadly no one was on. I walked over to my dresser and changed into a shirt and sweats and lay down in bed, turned off my lamp and closed my eyes; attempting to fall asleep. I eventually fell asleep. I was dreaming about Eli. We were kissing and hanging out on the bench we sat on, on our first date. My dream was interrupted when I started hearing a chiming noise. My eyes fluttered open. I looked over at my clock. 2:05. I groaned. My computer was still on. If I close my eyes I can return to my beautiful dream. My computer made the chiming noise again. So I got out of bed and walked over to it. I sat down at my desk and made the computer screen dimmer because I was being blinded. My eyes adjusted and I began to read the IM someone sent me:

Eli-gold49: Can't sleep?

Eli-gold49: Clare? Ignoring me isn't going to make me go away.

I was about to reply when he sent another message:

Eli-gold49: That's it I'm coming over

My eyes got big. He cannot come over. What is he going to do, ring the doorbell and say, "Your daughter wasn't replying to my IMs so I came over."? I heard a noise behind me and jumped. It was Eli. He was knocking on my window. Ok, apparently he's going to come in through the window. I open the window and whisper, "What are you doing here?" "To see you." "I didn't respond because I was asleep and left my computer on by accident." He came in and sat on my bed. "I know that." "Then why are you here?" "Because it's fun to mess with you." I roll my eyes. "Well, you need to go because I can't have you waking up my mom." "Mom? Where's your dad?" I looked down and sighed. "He left." "For good?" "No, apparently, he and my mom were fighting and he just decided to leave. My mom says he went back to work, but I don't know."

Eli's POV

After she told me what she found out, I got an idea. I took off my huge headphones from around my neck and handed them to her. "Here," I held them out to her. "You're giving me your headphones? Why?" "They're sound cancellation. Whenever you start to hear yelling or fighting just put them on and you'll feel like they aren't there. You feel like you're alone." "What if I don't want to feel alone?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You can call me whenever if you ever want to physically escape instead of just mentally." "Thanks." She grabbed the headphones and put them on her nightstand. We were then just standing there, in the dark with only the light of moonlight, when we heard someone. "Clare?" the voice came closer. Clare started to panic and, well, so did I. Clare then motioned for me to hide under the bed. She got back in bed and pretended to be asleep and I managed to squeeze under her bed. Her mom walked in, "Clare are you awake?" Clare mumbled something to convince her mom that she was just sleep talking. Clare's mom, whose feet were now in my face, leaned down and kissed Clare on the forehead then whispered, "You won't have to suffer with our fighting much longer." I couldn't believe I just heard her say that. Did she mean divorce? Poor Clare.

Clare's POV

When my mom said those words, my heart dropped. I made sure to keep my eyes closed, but I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. When my mom left, I didn't move I stayed in my bed; just lying there. I few tears streamed from my eyes, down my nose and then landed on my pillow. Eli got out from under my bed and immediately sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a hug. I sat up and got out of bed. I was standing at first, but then I collapsed and fell on my knees and just broke down and started to cry. Eli ran over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let it out and started to cry harder into his shoulder and neck. He kept whispering things to me like "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. It may look bad now, but it will get better" to try and calm me down. It helped a little, but I was still crying pretty hard. He had one are around my waist and another in my hair. I came up for air and managed to say, "How could they do this to me?" before bursting into tears again. I cried for what felt like ten minutes, but was actually about an hour. I then started to calm down some more. Once I was calm, Eli picked me up, bridal style, and placed me on my bed. He put my blankets and comforter on me and then made sure I was tucked in and comfortable before kissing me on my forehead and saying goodnight. "Wait," I loosened an arm from the blanket burrito and grabbed his wrist. "What?" "Do you really have to go?" "I wish I didn't, but it's 3:45 and Your mom is probably going to be getting up again soon. And I have to say it's more challenging than it looks to go under your bed." We both smile, but me a little less than him. "I suppose lay with you for a little bit." "Yay," I continue to whisper. He comes onto the other side of the bed and lies next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then pulled me closer to him. I giggled. He wasn't very successful on moving me as easily as he thought sense I was under the covers and he was on top of them. We laid there until 4:20 and then Eli got up and gave me a quick kiss, jumped out my window and was gone. I rolled over and put my face into the pillow he was laying on. It smelt like him. Wow, I'm weird, but right now I don't care. I got up and went out of my room and into the hallway to go to the bathroom. I had to pass my parent's room to get there. I heard them talking; actually, it was more like whisper fighting. "I don't see what your problem is, Helen," my dad whispered. "My problem? Don't you dare turn this on me. You are the one who…..who…" "What? What did I do?" "You cheated. Happy? You are the one that had to go out and cheat on me," My mom whispered in an angry tone like she was holding back tears. What? My dad? No, there must have been a mistake. I think I've heard enough. I go back to my room and lie down in bed and close my eyes, but don't sleep. Thought start running through my head. How could he? And to my mom? I can't handle this anymore. 

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it is a very short chapter. I was having computer issues and didn't have time to write more, but I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review, please. Reviews make the world go round.**

3 Eclare


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I read my entire story yesterday, like what I have written and I realized that I have done a crappy job on editing. Sorry about that:| I obviously need to work on that. Thanks again for the reviews! You guys rock! This chapter is more of Clare realizing that she's not dream and that her family is falling apart and of Eli coming to her rescue and being an awesome boyfriend. Enjoy Chapter 11!**

Clare's POV

I had my eyes closed for a long while, but remained awake. When I finally opened my eyes, it was 5:45. I got up and headed for the shower. I planned on taking a 10 minute shower, but ended up taking a 20 minute one because I kept getting distracted with thoughts. I kept telling myself that this is a nightmare and that I am going to wake up any minute and everything will be the way it used to be, but sadly, I was just trying to fool myself. I got dressed and did my usual routine of getting ready in the morning. I slipped Eli's headphones into my bag. Once I was done, I headed down stairs and put my bag by the front door. I headed to the kitchen to have some breakfast, but ran into my parents. Great! Just the people I wanted to see! My dad was reading the paper and drinking some coffee and my mom was making a grocery list. Maybe if I just ignore them, they won't notice me. That is how bad I don't want to talk to them right now. I walked to the pantry and grabbed an apple. I headed over to the sink and started to rinse it off when my mom said, "Oh Clare, make sure to get home straight away after school." "Why?" "Your father and I want to talk to you about something." That's when I reached my boiling point. I threw my apple into the sink and turned around to face both of them. "Why? What is the freaking point? I already know what you're going to tell me anyway! You are getting a divorce; Congratulations! Well, guess what? I am done. You two have no idea how this affects me. Do you? No, I don't feel a little sad or a little depressed. I feel extremely sad and extremely pissed off! You two have no idea what it is like to go through life with your parents telling you what not to do and then one day they decide to do one of those 'what not to do's. ""Clare Diana Edwards! You do not use that tone with us, young lady! We are doing this for you! So you don't have to worry or suffer anymore. We are very sorry that this is what is happening, but some things just don't work out the way you think. Now, get in the car and I'll give you a ride," My dad says to me. "Oh, so you do care about my feeling? Well, you did a horrible job at showing me that when you guys were fighting 24/7. And I don't want a ride, especially from you. Sorry, but I'd rather walk." I finished fighting back and then turned and walked towards the front door. I grabbed my stuff and my parents yelled for me to come back, but frankly, I didn't give a crap about them right now. I always walked to school whenever I wanted or needed to think about something. I remembered that I had put Eli's headphones in my bag. I pulled them out and plugged them into my phone. I put them over my ears and blasted my music. I continued to walk to school with my head down. I concentrated on the music and closed out the world, but I still paid attention to where I was going, of course.

_**How long will this take? How much can I go through?**_

_**My heart, my soul aches. I don't know what to do.**_

_**I bend, but don't break and somehow get through because I have you….**_

I start to realize that this is exactly how I am feeling and was tearing up, so I changed the song.

_**She never slows down. **_

_**She doesn't know why, but she just that when she's all alone, it feels like it's all coming down.**_

_**She won't turn around. The shadows are long.**_

_**And she feels if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down. **_

_**So, stand in the rain, stand your ground. Stand up when it's all crashing down.**_

_**You stand through the pain, you won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. **_

_**You stand in the rain.**_

I couldn't help it. I started to burst into tears. I wasn't completely balling, but I was getting there. As I was starting to get closer to school, I pulled myself together and used some cover up that I found in my bag that Alli had given to me. I quickly dabbed it on my semi puffy eyes and continued on to school. Luckily, the puffiness in my eyes had gone down in my eyes by the time I got to school. I hated crying in public. So, I was doing everything in my power to make sure no one knew I was crying on the way here. I moved the headphones off of my head and slid them around my neck. I unplugged them from my phone and put my phone back in my bag. I was happy that the headphones were wireless because now I didn't have to worry about an awkward wire hanging down from them. The walk to school from my house is about a twenty minute walk. They were probably the quietest twenty minutes that I have had to myself in a long time; I'm counting my music as silence right now. I finally reached school and walked down the halls to my locker. I opened it and grabbed what I needed for my first class. I literally felt no happiness in my body, I couldn't even fake it. I did not feel like looking for anybody so I sat on the cold hallway floor and leaned against my locker. I pulled out the book I was going to loan to Eli and started to read. I got pretty far into the book when someone lightly bumped my foot. I looked up to see who it was. Eli. He smiled down at me and I tried my best, but I could only smirk. "Good morning," He said as he moved over and sat on the left side next to me. "Hey." "How are you doing?" "Eh." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Not right now, but basically, the last thing I want to do right now is go home after school." I feel the tears start to come back for an encore just at the mention of it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them and close my book and set it on the other side of me with the rest of my stuff. I rest my head on Eli's shoulder. "I don't know what to do," I say still fight with the tears. "Something major must have happened." "Why do you say that?" "Well, for starters, I gave you those headphones this morning and you already found a reason to use them." "You caught me." I removed the headphones from my neck and set them in my bag. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." "I appreciate that, but can you do something else for me?" "Yeah, what do you need?" "Can you hold me when I cry?" Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "That's it. Come on." Eli started to get up and make me stand up too. "Where?" "Do you really want to stay here and suffer through the day?" "No." "Wanna ditch?" "And where would we go?" "Anywhere. Anywhere, but here and your house." "Ok, but help me up?" Eli grabbed my hands and pulled me up then he bent over and grabbed my stuff for me. I took his hand in my and wiped my tears with my other hand. We walked out the front doors and into the parking lot. We got into his hearse and drove off. I scooted next to him and laid my legs next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had not realized how tired I really was until I drifted into a deep sleep. "Clare? Blue eyes?" I open my eyes and look out the window to try and figure out where we are. "Where are we," I ask as I yawned and stretched. "My secret hideout," Eli says with a smile. "Your secret what?" Eli got out and ran to the other side of the hearse and opened the door for me. "Well if you come out here, you can see what I am talking about." I get out of Morty and look around me. We were in the middle of the forest and we were next to an abandoned fort or building of some sort that was very decade. It only had a wall and a half still standing and no trace of a roof. "What is this place?" "I told you; my secret hideout. Whenever something is going on in my life or whenever I just need to get away, I come here." I walked over to the remains of the building and looked around. "How did you find this place?" "I was ditching school and super pissed off about something, so I started walking around the forest and just kind of stumbled upon it." I ran over to Eli and gave him a huge hug around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. "Thank you so much," I whispered in his ear. He set me down, "No problem." "It is extremely beautiful out here, but can we sit in Morty?" Eli just smiled and chuckled. "What?" I asked. "You are the first girl I have ever met that actually calls him Morty. I like it." "So I take that as a yes?" I start heading towards Morty when Eli bridal style picks me up and sets me in Morty. I giggle. He gets in the driver side and we close the doors. I turn so that I'm leaning on Eli and my feet are on the passenger seat. Eli turns his body as much as he can with his feet still on the floor. I had my head rested on his chest with my body turned sideways and he was playing with my hair when I decided to come clean, "My dad cheated on my mom." I was whispering. Eli stopped playing with my hair for a moment. "What? How did you find that out?" "After you left, I got up to walk to the bathroom and on my way I was passing my parents room and they were quietly fighting and my mom just said it. So I ran back to my room and tried to sleep, but couldn't so I finally got ready and went down stairs and my parents ambushed me and told me to come home as soon as possible after school because they need to talk to me and well, I snapped and started screaming at them about how this was so stupid and that they had no idea how this was effecting me and a bunch of other stuff. Then I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the house and cried on the way to school." I hadn't realized how hard that was to say until I finally said it. Eli continued to play with my hair and kissed me on the top of the head. I started to cry, again and turned my face into his chest. He sat up and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he around my waist. I moved my head into his neck. He held me tight and didn't let go. I cried, cried and cried until finally I could not cry anymore. Eli whispered in my ear, "I swear I'll never let you go. I promise I'll always be there for you." I leaned back with my hands on the back of his neck, "Promise you won't leave me?" "Promise." I leaned in and kissed him and then went back in for a hug. He had one hand supporting my back and another in my hair. "I guess you're stuck with me," I whispered in his ear. "You make that sound like a bad thing." I half smiled and then thought about my parents again. "What if they divorce and things just get worse. " "Don't think like that." "Why not? I'll probably mainly stay with my mom, but after what I heard about my dad; I don't even want to stay with him." "I can't promise you that there won't be hard times, but I can tell you that when you do, you can here and I'm always here if you want to escape." I leaned back again and looked into the beautiful jades on his face. He continued to speak, "But I can also tell you that everything is going to work out in the end. It always does. You're going to be ok." I leaned in and started to kiss him. He licked my bottom lip and I slit my mouth open. His tongue greeted mine and I pulled him closer. Sweet, sweet serenity always comes to me when I am with Eli. We had only been together for a few days and he was already up for dealing with my problems. I finally feel like no matter what I can still be happy because of a mysterious boy named Eli Goldsworthy.

**A/N So? How did you like it? Poor Clare and Yay Eli is a caring boyfriend. I definitely felt kind of emotional writing this one. Ok, so the first song is Crawling by Superchick and the second song is Stand in the Rain by Superchick. I hope you enjoyed :D Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry it has been so long. My life has been so crazy lately and i had some writer's block so i hope you like it.**

-3 months later-

Clare's POV

It's been two months since my parents have gotten a divorce. I live with my mom, since I refuse to see my dad. Life has gotten a little better, but not much. If it weren't for Eli, Adam, and Alli, I don't know what I would've done. For example, last month I was in my room feeling real sad. I kept looking over at this one picture I have on my desk of my dad, mom, Darcy, and me on a ski trip. 'What happened?' I kept thinking. Then I looked on the other side and saw my scissors and well, you could probably imagine what I was going to do with them. If not, I was going to cut myself. Right before I was about to make the first cut, someone knocked and walked into my room. I heard a gasp and looked up from my still untouched wrist. I saw Eli. Just standing there. His jaw was practically on the floor. He rushed over to my side and took the scissors. I couldn't help but start to ball. I fell to the ground and he grabbed and held me in his arms. I was crying so hard, words could not form.

After a while, he sat me on my bed. He sat his knees in front of me on the floor. He stared at me with concerned eyes, waiting for me to speak. "I don't know," I said, knowing that's what he was probably asking in his head.

That's when he did something that made me tear up again. He took both of my wrists and kissed them both. When he looked up at me, he, Eli Goldsworthy, had tears in his eyes. I never tried to hurt myself again after that. We never told anyone because we didn't want anyone to think I was suicidal or anything. Even though I promised him I wouldn't try again, he still checks every once and a while, but I don't mind. I'm just happy he didn't leave.

Eli's POV

I had the worst nightmare last night. I had walked to Clare's house to hang out with her. I walked up to her room, knocked and opened the door. I figured she had been asleep so I crept in, planning to sneak up on her and wake her up, but that's not what I found. I saw her sitting on the floor, wrist exposed, blood everywhere. I tried calling her name, but she didn't answer. I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. Nothing. She had bled to death.

I woke up screaming that night. I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if I hadn't gone to Clare's that day, if I had gone over later, if she had made that first slit. The next day was a Saturday. So I decided to be a good boyfriend and bring Clare a few of her favorite things. I brought her some colorful daisies, some books I had that she would like and a few movies.

When I finally got to her house, I knocked on the door and held the flowers in front of my face. The door opened. "I wonder who that could be," she said sarcastically with a giggle. "Psh, I don't know," I responded. I lowered the flowers and she quickly leaned in and kissed me. "Well, hello there," I surprised. "Hi." "Can I come in?" "Hm…I don't know. You may be a creeper trying to take advantage of me and that just wouldn't be cool," she joked. "What if I said I wasn't?" she thought for a moment then gestured for me to come in. I came in and she looked at my bag of stuff. "What's all this?" "Just some stuff for you." I smiled and gave her the flowers. She immediately smelled them. Then I started taking everything out of the bag. "I figured we could have a movie day." I looked up at her and she smiled.

Clare's POV

I had talked Eli into letting me watch Twilight, but I had a hard time focusing on it. I kept catching Eli staring at my wrists. Finally, I just turned to him and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know. You just keep staring at my wrists." "I just worry about you. That's all." I looked down at my wrists and sighed. I held them out to him. He looked down at them. "I'm sorry if it bugs you that I check up on you. I just….I…I don't know." "It's ok. I get it. You care. I just wish I wasn't so gloomy and need you to check." He put his arms around me and held me close. "I just feel like I'm losing everything." "Not me you're not. Not me."

-Next day-

To be honest, it is sometimes annoying when Eli checks up, but u know he's just concerned and wants me to get better. But today, oh today, he went a little too far. I was at lunch cutting something out for a project, when he approached me. I looked up, said 'hi' and went back to cutting. Suddenly, he rushed to my side and slowly took the scissors from me and said, "Let me cut that for you." I looked at him confused and reached for the scissors, "No, I got it." "I just think it's better if I cut it." At this point, we were playing tug-o-war with the scissors. "Why?" "I just don't want you to get hurt." "They're scissors…" "Yeah, definition: two _**sharp**_ pieces of metal used to _**cut**_." Then it struck me. "Is that what this is about?" I took my hand off of the scissors and slowly moved my hands back to me. He just sat there and looked down as if he were a puppy that was hiding something. "Well? Is it?" He stayed quiet for a while, sighed and then spoke, "Clare, I'm just trying to do my job of protecting you." "I never asked you to do that." "Well, maybe I just felt obligated. I am" I cut him off before he could finish, "What now I'm an obligation?" "That's not what I meant." "Just….Forget it." I grabbed my stuff, got up and left.

Eli's POV

As Clare left, Adam showed up. "Woe, what's up with her?" "Long story." "Video game intervention?" I nodded.

-Later at my house-

"So, what'd you do to Clare to make her storm off like that?" "I…I can't tell you." Adam paused the game and looked at me, "What do you mean, you can't tell me?" "It's a secret. More importantly, it's Clare's secret and if I tell you, that would be going against her trust and I can't do that to her." "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You both seemed pretty upset." "No, I shouldn't." "Ok, suit yourself." He then continued the game. I really wanted to tell Adam. I just wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but maybe he can help. "Well, maybe you can help." He paused the game and gave me his attention. I proceeded to tell him everything. "Wow. I had no idea she was that depressed." "Yeah." "So, then why did you freak out at lunch?" "You know why." He looked at me confused for a while and then realization painted itself across his face. "Does she know?" I looked away. "Eli!" "You need to tell her." "I will." "Good." "Eventually." Adam glared at me, "If you don't tell her, you're gonna scare her off and then what will she do?" He's right. I know he's right. I just don't know how to tell her…


End file.
